Exemplary embodiments relate to communications, and more specifically, to a transparent quality of service for communications.
With so much traffic being received over the Internet, all communication traffic is not same. Because of the type of traffic, some traffic is more affected by latency issues than other types of traffic. Traffic that is affected by latency issues can be delayed or blocked by traffic not affected by latency issues and the requirement to optimize for one type of traffic may adversely affect the other type of traffic.